


The Only Thing To Drink

by mmmdraco



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-19
Updated: 2012-08-19
Packaged: 2017-11-12 10:44:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/490020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Touya Akira is drunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Only Thing To Drink

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chaineddove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaineddove/gifts).



"What was in that?" The words seem to stick to Touya's lips as he talks. He's had 4 of the orange drinks that seemed to be the only thing being served that isn't beer. 

Shindou is standing in front of him and smiling even more than usual. "Just a little alcohol. Geez, Touya. Get a grip."

"You... *You* got me... Am I drunk?" He ran a hand over his face and giggled a little at how everything seemed a little numb. "I'm drunk, aren't I?"

"Maybe just a... Whoa, Touya. You shouldn't sit on Kurata's lap."

"Just wanted to sit down. He looked kind of comfy." He was feeling just a bit unsteady on his feet so he draped one arm around Shindou's neck. "You're kind of comfy, too."

"I'm not fat!"

His other arm lifted so he could swat at the blond bangs hanging in front of Shindou's eyes. "Nope. But still comfy. Remember that time I fell asleep on your shoulder on the train?"

Shindou pushed Touya's hand back down. "How about the time you held my hand? Are you gonna try to kiss me sometime soon?"

Touya snorted and covered his mouth suddenly. "Whoops. I think I'm going to be sick." He turned and ran and made it to the side of the room before he lost control over the contents of his stomach into a handy tank of water.

Ogata could be heard outside the building as he screamed, "My fish!!!"


End file.
